<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Candy Flu by Daydream46000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495798">The Candy Flu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000'>Daydream46000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon (possibly), Caring Scrooge McDuck, DON'T POST ELSEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Mother-Son Complex, Self-Worth Issues, Sick Character, Sorry Not Sorry, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While planning another trip to Big Rock Candy Mountain, Huey falls sick and is forced to stay at home. Meanwhile, Louie becomes emotional while experiencing his dream vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck &amp; Louie Duck (sort of), Scrooge McDuck &amp; Huey Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DuckTales 'verse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Candy Flu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so there's some Louie angst and Huey sick fluff. Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>NOBODY’S P.O.V.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>****FRIDAY, 04/05****</b>
</p><p>“Guess what, Louie! We’re going to Big Rock Candy Mountain! Woo hoo!” Della told him excitedly.</p><p>Wait <em> what</em>?! Did Louie hear that right? Were they actually going to Big Rock Candy Mountain <em> today</em>?? Wow! I mean, he wasn’t grounded this time, so maybe that’s why he was allowed to go—right? Wait, why was Della taking him now? There must’ve been a catch! She wanted something from him, so she was buttering him up—probably.</p><p>“Uh huh,” the youngest replied skeptically, folding his arms. <em> Mom’s </em> <b> <em>up to something</em></b><em>, and I’m gonna find out </em> <b> <em>what</em> </b> <em> it is! </em> He mentally declared.</p><p>In the meantime, everyone was already packed and ready to go—except for <em> one </em> person. Launchpad took the driver’s seat (as usual) and tapped his fingers on the side of the limo impatiently.</p><p>“Uh—Mr. McD? Where’s Huey?” the younger pilot asked.</p><p>Scrooge narrowed his eyebrows in concern. “I dunno. Maybe I’ll go upstairs and check on him,” he suggested.</p><p>Before he could get out of his seat, the red-clad duckling suddenly approached the vehicle, eyes wide and tinted yellow with visible arteries ready to bulge out. Huey also wore a baggy silver grey sweatshirt with a purple Junior Woodchuck logo on it. His hair was completely disheveled and much wilder than Dewey’s at this point.</p><p>His family and friends cast him worried glances as they opened the door for the Junior Woodchuck.</p><p>“Uh lad? Is everything alright?” the old man inquired softly while checking Huey’s forehead. <em> It’s quite </em> <b> <em>warm</em></b><em>. I think he’s slowly getting a </em><b><em>temperature</em></b><em>. </em> Turned out, he was right.</p><p>However, the red triplet still lied and claimed he was fine. “Okay! So maybe I’m a <em> little </em> sleep-deprived, but so what? I was busy jotting down important Junior Woodchuck stuff!” he stated hoarsely.</p><p>“Uncle Scrooge, I really think Huey should stay at home. He’s too sick to come!” Donald pointed out, also feeling his oldest nephew’s forehead.</p><p>Groaning, Huey insisted, “For the last time, I’m <em> not </em> sick! I just didn’t get enough sleep last night, that’s all!”</p><p>“Sorry kiddo, but he’s right. You have a fever,” Della objected while caressing his hair.</p><p>Exhaling defeatedly, he said in a small voice, “O-Okay. I’ll stay.”</p><p>“Would you like me to stay with him, Mr. McDuck?” Bentina asked, ready to resume her housekeeping duties. </p><p>To her surprise, Scrooge shook his head and declared that he’d stay behind and take care of Huey. Besides, they both had a lot of catching up to do.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, Beakley. Just look after the others, will you?” he advised.</p><p>“Absolutely,” she replied in agreement as Scrooge exited the limo and held Huey’s hand, slowly leading him towards the mansion.</p><p>As they headed upstairs and into the triplets’ bedroom, the boy began coughing and retching uncontrollably, reaching for his uncle’s coat.</p><p>“I-I don’t feel so good. I think I’m gonna—!” he rasped before vomiting all over the floor. Ew!</p><p>“Oh boy! Don’t worry, lass. Let’s get you to bed. C’mon,” Scrooge commanded gently as he half-carried his red-clad nephew, setting him down on the bottom bunk. <em> I’m sure </em> <b> <em>Louie</em> </b> <em> won’t mind.</em> The old man hoped.</p><hr/><p>And speaking of Louie, he was mesmerized by the impeccable view in front of him. Soda waterfalls, candy growing on trees, fruit-flavored lakes, citrus rivers, etc. Roses and tulips were constantly blooming around him. Most of them were hybrids filled with extra sweet nectar, but nevertheless <em> irresistible</em>.</p><p>“Wow!” the green triplet exhaled before sitting down on the grass, mouth agape and turning his head side-to-side every few seconds.</p><p>Then suddenly, a bolt of nostalgia struck him, hearing those awful words DT-87 had told him the last time his family had visited this wonderful utopian landscape.</p><p><em> “If you want to be a </em> <b> <em>part</em> </b> <em> of this family, you gotta </em> <b> <em>stop</em></b><em>." </em></p><p>That was the last recording Louie heard from Della when he was temporarily under house arrest. That sentence replayed in his mind like a scratched record that needed to be repaired asap.</p><p>Was <em> this </em> the reason why Della had brought him here? Was this their last trip together before she’d ultimately disown her youngest son? So this was it for them, right? No chance of having that special mother-son bond she had with Huey and Dewey?</p><p>Why? Was that little heartfelt conversation they had during the moon invasion not enough? They made amends, didn’t they? Everything was fine, right? Yeah! This was all in Louie’s head! Della accepted him for who he was! It just took a lot more <em> time</em>, that’s all!</p><p>Or maybe the kid <em> wasn’t </em> overreacting. Perhaps Della still held a bit of resentment towards her youngest child for his ‘cockamamie’ personality. Maybe she really <em> did </em> hate him and put on an act this whole time—pretending to accept him. Pretending to want him. Pretending to love him.</p><p>If that was true....no! Louie didn’t wanna know, but then again, those thoughts were inevitable. <em> Don’t be an </em> <b> <em>idiot</em></b><em>! Of </em> <b> <em>course</em> </b> <em> she thinks that! This trip is basically a </em> <b> <em>goodbye party</em> </b> <em> before Mom claims that she </em> <b><em>doesn’t </em></b><em>want you anymore</em><em>, so </em> <b> <em>suck it up</em> </b> <em> and </em> <b><em>accept </em></b><em>the facts</em><em>! </em></p><p>PLOP....PLOP....PLOP! Wait—what was that noise? Oh yeah. Those were Louie’s tears. Big fat water droplets fell from his eyes and made his green sweatshirt damp. His baggy red eyes blinked rapidly as numbness and shaky breaths took over his entire body. </p><p>Louie’s weeping was silent. He didn’t have the energy to let out heaving sobs, but also ‘cause he didn’t want the others to hear him crying. That was the last thing they needed right now, feeling immense pity for a sensitive 11-year-old duck. </p><p><em> That’s all they do really. They </em> <b> <em>pity</em> </b> <em> me. </em> <b> <em>Mom</em> </b> <em> pities me. Now I </em> <b> <em>really hate</em> </b> <em> Big Rock Candy Mountain! </em>Louie thought bitterly, hiccuping between quiet sobs.</p><p>30 minutes later, he wiped away any evidence that he was crying as the McDucks (minus Scrooge and Huey) spent another three hours enjoying themselves before planning to return home. In anycase, Louie didn’t want them to worry over nothing—except it <em> wasn’t </em> nothing. His feelings mattered too, but he refused to screw things up even more.</p><p>“We’re here, kiddos. Let’s go inside,” Della announced, smiling while ruffling Dewey’s hair.</p><p>“Aw Mom, stop!” he fake-complained, but clearly he was enjoying it. Like mother like son, am I right? 😎</p><p>On the other hand, Louie felt miserable and fatigued, but he had to keep up the 'everything’s-fine' act before someone else would notice. </p><p><em> Yeah, ‘cause that’s </em> <b> <em>exactly</em> </b> <em> what I need right now. Even </em> <b> <em>more</em> </b> <em> pity! </em> He thought sarcastically.</p><p>“Louie, is everything alright?” The housekeeper’s voice sounded concerned, but not suspicious.</p><p><em> Fuck! </em> <b> <em>Mrs. B’s</em> </b> <em> onto me! Gotta make sure she doesn’t ask </em> <b> <em>more</em> </b> <em> questions! </em> He was panicking, but the 11-year-old forced himself to appear calm.</p><p>“Uh y-yeah. Everything’s cool, don’t worry,” Louie replied while chuckling nervously, giving her a thumbs up. <em> Keep it </em> <b> <em>together</em></b><em>, man! </em></p><p>“Okay....are you sure?” <em> Now </em> she was suspecting something.</p><p>“Yep! Totally fine, nothing to worry about!” he repeated, grinning exaggeratedly.</p><p><em> Yeah....</em><b><em>nothing</em> </b> <em> to worry about here. Just a </em> <b> <em>normal</em></b><em>, carefree Llewellyn Duck who </em> <b> <em>only</em> </b> <em> gives a shit about </em> <b> <em>money</em> </b> <em> and </em> <b> <em>owning</em> </b> <em> a multibillion-dollar </em> <b> <em> business</em></b><em>! </em> Louie tried convincing himself. </p><p>Otherwise, the schemer would’ve been in hot water by now, having to answer to a former S.H.U.S.H. spy. And who'd want <em> that</em>? Exactly my point.</p><p><em> Just keep pretending to be </em> <b> <em>happy</em> </b> <em> and you’ll be </em> <b> <em>fine</em></b><em>! </em> That was the boy’s final thought before his stomach grumbled.</p><p>“Well—I’m starving! Who wants food?”</p><p> </p><p>C’EST FINI 😶</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know what you're gonna say. How come Louie didn't talk to his mom afterwards? Well this fic is supposed to end with that question, not solve the problem. It's more focused on Louie's thought process and his feelings rather than his interactions with other people.</p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading! :)</p><p> </p><p>I DO NOT OWN *Ducktales (2017)*!! ALL CANON dialogues/scenes are credited to the WRITERS/PRODUCERS/DIRECTORS of the show!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>